Two Worlds, One Love
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: As we humans sleep, little winged creatures help keep nature at its balance. They keep peace between a world of fantasy and a world of reality. But, one little fairy will get curious and cross the border between Fantasy and Reality. And when she does, she uncovers feelings she's never felt before. But, all things come with a price. A price her Fantasy land will have to pay for ...
1. Introduction

_A.N./ Hey guys! So, this story just popped into my head while I was eating dinner. I didn't want to lose the idea, so I wrote it down as soon as I got done eating. I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Two Worlds, One Love

=Introduction=

* * *

"She's so cute!"

"I agree. She's so… how should I say it…"

"…Bright?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be the right term."

A crowd of people were surrounding a small crib. The crib was made of pink flower petals, with the stem supporting it on the floor. It had a canopy made with flowing golden particles. Inside the crib was a little baby girl, smiling at everyone looking at her. Since she had only been born a couple hours ago, she didn't have much hair on her head. But, anyone could see that her hair was as golden as the sun shining on her.

A horn could be heard as everyone flew out of the way. A woman with long, curly blonde hair flew in. She had on a golden dress. It reached all the way towards the floor, with golden particles floating on its end. It was a sleeveless dress, with a huge golden bow resting around her waist. She carried a golden scarf around her arms. Her wings were huge, and were made of small golden particles. Her wings held beautiful patterns in them, making them very unique from anyone else's.

Next to her, was a man wearing a golden suit. His shirt looked like one a military leader might wear. The whole shirt was gold in color, except for the red sash and a couple medals on his chest. He wore golden pants along with a black belt. His wings were big, but not as big as the woman beside him. They also held a unique pattern in them.

They both walked up to the crib with a smile on their faces. The woman picked the baby up and held her in her arms. The man looked down at the tiny creature as she gave him a smile. He smiled back and looked up at his wife, "What should we name her?"

The woman had a thoughtful expression. She looked down to see the infant laughing in her arms. She looked towards her husband and said, "How about Rin? Her laugh sounds just like little bells."

The man nodded and turned towards the crowd, "Has anyone seen Leon?"

As if on cue, a little boy with blonde hair ran inside the room chasing after a small ball. He soon caught it and looked up. He blushed upon seeing all eyes were on him. He ran up to his mother and hid behind her dress, clutching the silk with his tiny hands. The woman looked down at him and gave him a smile, "Leon, do you want to see your baby sister?"

Leon looked towards the said child on her arms. He nodded and the woman crouched down at his level so he could see. Upon seeing a new face, Rin smiled. Leon thought his new baby sister was cute and smiled back at her. The sun then shone brighter on the baby girl, making her as bright as a shining star.

The whole village then cheered for the new Fairy Princess.

* * *

_A.N./ So, how was it? Good, bad? Feel free to give any criticism. Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite! ^-^_


	2. Fantasy, Reality

_A.N./ __Blargh, I'm typing this before my bedtime! Let's hope I can type fast enough..._

**0o Ri-chan o0:** _Len will come! If Len wasn't in here, then it wouldn't be a RinxLen story, now would it?_

**TokiooWishes:**_ Aw, Thank you! Yeah, it was short because it was only an introduction. This chapter's way longer, though!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid_

* * *

Two Worlds, One Love

=Chapter 1: Fantasy, Reality=

* * *

"Good morning, Tiana."

"Ah, good morning, Princess Rin."

The fairy bowed at the princess standing in front of her. She gave her a smile and continued flying through the village. She soon spotted a familiar hut and picked up her speed.

Once she reached the porch on the house, she knocked and waited for the owner to answer. After ten minutes, no one opened. She knocked again, more repeatedly than the last.

"Gr, I'm coming! Just wait a couple minutes, will ya?!" She giggled at the girl's sudden outburst as she heard loud noises going on inside the house.

After a while, the door opened to reveal a tired-looking girl. She wore a yellow dress made out of sunflower petals. Her high heels were made out of green vines, and they wrapped around her leg. Her long golden hair was up in a side ponytail, tied up with a sunflower. Her wings were a light yellow color, very thin and lean, with a swirly patter on them. Upon seeing it was the Fairy Princess, she immediately hid her drowsiness, "Ah, Rin, I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier! I thought you were someone else..."

Rin giggled, "You thought I was Nero, didn't you?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, you know he always wakes me up early for training..."

Rin gave her a smile and said, "Yeah, I know. Hey, Neru, can I ask you something?"

Neru took a good look at her clothes. Rin wore a red skirt made with rose petals with a black belt. Her red shirt was sleeveless, and was completely covered with black dots. She had on a red bow with black dots on her head, with black pins keeping up her bangs.***** On her left arm was a picnic basket made out of grass. Neru knew what she was going to ask, so she said, "Fine, but just this once, okay, Rin?"

Rin let out a 'Yay!' and hugged Neru. Neru hugged her back, then broke the hug a few seconds later.

"Le gasp! Neru actually got up early for once! What a miracle!"

"Why don't you just shut up, Nero!"

Said boy flew up to them and slapped Neru on the back, "Come on! You know I'm just teasing you!"

Nero wore a golden shirt with a brown jacket. His brown shorts reached just above his knee, and his brown shoes were made out of dead leaves. He bowed once he noticed Rin was with them, too. "Good morning, your highness."

Rin gave him a smile, "Good morning, Nero-kun."

Nero smiled and turned towards Neru, "So, you ready?"

Neru nodded then said, "Princess Rin will join us today, too. Is it okay?"

Nero flew up into the air, "Why not? The more the merrier."

Neru motioned for Rin to follow her. They flew across the village towards a flower field. A bunch of fairies were practicing their skills on the field planting flowers or handling animals. Neru flew towards her practice field while Rin sat down on a sunflower.

Neru flew up to the sunflower and grabbed a seed from it. She flew back towards the ground and created a hole. She carefully put the seed inside and started looking around, searching for someone. She saw a girl with short blue hair fly past and she quickly whistled. The girl turned around and smiled upon seeing it was Neru.

She flew towards her and said, "Hey Neru! Need any help?"

Neru pointed towards the seed, "Can you give my seed some water?"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Soon a small amount of water sprang up from the ground. Neru took an empty bottle out and managed to catch the water. She gave the girl a smile and said, "Thank you, Kaiko!"

"No problem. Gotta go, call me if you need me!" And with that, Kaiko flew away.

Neru walked towards her seed and poured the water all over it. She flew up in the air and concentrated. The seed then grew into a beautiful sunflower. Neru flew towards Rin and sat down next to her.

Rin gave her a smile, "Good job, Neru-san!"

"Thanks, Rin. Now, can you please give me something from your basket? I'm famished!" Neru rubbed her belly as she said the last sentence.

Rin giggled and opened her picnic basket. She pulled out a strawberry****** and cut it in half, "Here, Neru. You like strawberries, right?"

Neru took the strawberry half, "Not my favorite food, but they are delicious."

After Neru was half-way done with her strawberry, Nero flew up to them and sat next to Neru. He saw them eating and asked, "Can I have some food, too?"

Rin nodded and reached into her basket. She pulled out a small berry and gave it to Nero. He thanked her and ate the berry.

* * *

After long hours of training, and a delicious lunch, everyone was ready to go home. Neru and Nero flew Rin back towards the castle. By the time they got there, it was already sunset.

"Please, Neru! I really want to see!"

"No Rin! You know the rules, and those rules were meant to keep you safe!"

Rin pouted, "But I can take care of myself!"

Neru and Nero looked at each other then laughed. Rin crossed her arms, "It's true! I can protect myself!"

Nero wiped a tear from her eye, "No offense, Rin, but in a battle between a vine and yourself, the vine is more likely to win."

Neru nodded, "Yeah, besides, you wouldn't dare hurt a blade of grass!"

A horn could be heard, and the two blondes flew up into the air. Nero waved goodbye and flew away. Neru flew up in the air and turned back towards Rin, "Don't be sad, Rin. I'm sure one day you might get to come with us." And with that, she flew away.

One of the guards in front of the door opened it and let Rin inside. She walked inside to find the halls almost completely empty from fairies. She walked towards the dining room, where her mother, father, and brother were all getting ready to eat. She took a seat next to her brother as the chef set their food down on the table.

Leon looked towards Rin and asked, "Where were you all day? I didn't even see you in the morning!"

Rin picked up her fork and took a bite from her meal, "I went to Neru's this morning. She let me go to her practice session."

Leon made a small 'o' with his mouth and proceeded eating. The dining room was then filled with silence.

* * *

Across a large field of sunflowers was a huge hill. On top of that hill, was a small house. A little boy by the age of six was playing in the gardens with his big sister watching him.

A girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail walked up to the small boy, "Now, don't go wondering off. I'll be right back, okay?"

The little boy nodded as his sister got up and walked inside the house. He got up from where he was and looked out towards the sunflower fields. He could see _them_ working their magic, letting everything rest in peace. The small boy watched them with curiosity in his eyes. He never really believed in science, and loved the fairy tales his mother would read to him before he went to bed. His father always tried to fill the boy's head with facts, facts that he knew weren't actually facts. They were tricks, set up by _them_.

"Len? Time to go to bed."

Said boy turned towards his sister and ran inside the house. He was happy he could see _them_ before he went to bed, but there was something he always wished for. His mom once told him, "Make a wish on a shooting star, and it will surely come true."

He looked towards his bedroom window and searched for any shooting stars. He soon found one and he quickly clutched his hands together. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Please, Mr. Shooting Star. I wish I could meet a fairy someday."

The shooting star seemed to have shone brighter as he said it, and then it disappeared. Len's door suddenly opened and his mom stepped in, "Time to go to bed, Len. I brought your favorite book."

Len crawled into the covers of his bed and made himself comfortable. He clutched his favorite teddy bear tight as his mother read his favorite book.

* * *

_A.N./ And we'll stop here! This chapter was so fun to write! Especially Len's part._

*****_- Basically, Rin looked like a lady bug! xD Sorry for dressing her like that, but it was the first thing that popped into my head._

******_- Just a random question, what's your favorite kind of fruit? ^-^ Mine's a tie between strawberries and watermelons. (Don't get those perverted thoughts in your head!)_

*******_- *Fangirl squeals* SO CUTE~! ^-^_

_One more question, guys. Review?_


	3. Field Trip, Curiosities

_A.N./ hElLo! xD *sigh* I've been feeling so tired lately. Like I'm not getting enough sleep or something. Maybe I'm not... I BLAME THE INTERNET!_

**TokiooWishes:**_ I know, right? I screamed into my pillow, too, AND I WROTE IT! xD Thank you! ^-^ ORANGE! BANANA! YAY! xO RinxLen FOREVER! *high-fives*_

_*pouts* Only one? Well, it's better than 0, so I won't complain! ^-^_

_Disclaimer: Since when has ANYONE ever owned Vocaloid?_

_Crypton: I HAVE!_

_No one likes a bragger, Crypton. xD_

* * *

Two Worlds, One Love

=Chapter 2: Field Trip, Curiosities=

* * *

Years have passed, and Len had gotten rid of his childish fantasies. He now devoted his life to science, just like his father. Yet, he hadn't _completely_ gotten rid of them. Parts of him still hung on to that childhood dream. And that childhood dream is what saved him from harsh reality.

"Len, did you bring the slip?"

Len looked towards a boy with the same hairstyle as his, except a different hair color. He got a piece of paper out of his backpack and said, "I wouldn't want to miss the field trip, now would I, Dell?"

Said boy gave him a surprised look, "I'm surprised you even remembered to get it signed. Did someone remind- Wait I know the answer to that question..."

Len gave him a frown, "Your sister kept bugging me about it. Didn't I already tell her I wasn't into her?"

Dell just shrugged, "Tei*****'s crazy."

Len nodded and handed the permission slip over to a boy that was picking them up for the teacher. A bell had rung and Len asked, "Shouldn't you be in your class now? And why are you even here?"

"You know how your father is. Anyways, I do have to go, so, see ya!" Dell turned around and waved him goodbye while walking to his class.

Len sighed and turned his attention to his Science teacher. He kept his eyes on the blackboard as the teacher started writing down notes for her students to copy down. He reached for his pencil and wrote every word on the board. He laughed a little as his classmates groaned when the teacher said, "There will be a test on this in a couple of days, so please pay attention!"******

* * *

The lunch bell has rang, and Len found his way to his group of friends. He found the usual going on at his lunch table; Luka was reading a book as Gakupo tried to desperately grab her attention, Lui and Ring were blushing as they silently ate, and Mikuo was waving to him.

'_Some things will just never change, huh?_' Len found himself thinking this as he sat down in his seat.

"Hey, Len! So, you going on the field trip?" Len nodded as he opened his bento box. He peeled of his banana and bit off a piece, feeling the blissful flavor in his mouth.

"It's pretty exciting, huh? Going to one of the most magical places in the world!" Mikuo smiled at Ring's excitement. Len would've smiled, too, but he was just too old for these childish things.

"Yeah, Ring! Stardust Fields is the best place to go, especially in the last weeks of school. Aren't you excited, Len?" Len slowly nodded as he finished the rest of his banana.

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about nothing but the Stardust Fields field trip.

* * *

A couple days later, Len woke up to yet another sunny day. He stretched his arms as he got up from his bed. 6:33 A.M., his alarm clock read. He rubbed his right eye as he walked towards the door to serve himself breakfast. He made himself some cereal with small banana pieces inside it******* and sat down on the dining table.

His phone released the ringtone for the song "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder". Without checking the caller I.D., he picked up his iPhone and pressed the button on the bottom with his thumb. What followed next, Len did not expect.

"KYA! LEN, I'M SO EXCITED!"

Len held the phone farther away from his ear as he heard his big sister screaming. Once he heard her calm down, he put the device back near his ear, "Lenka, why are you so excited?"

"I GRADUATED! I GRADUATED, LEN!"

Len had to put the phone farther away again. He could hear his sister chanting the words over and over again. She calmed down after a while, though, and Len had the phone back on his ear, "Congratulations, Lenka! When's the graduation ceremony?"

"It's in a couple more days. I can't wait! I'll get to see you again!"

Len smiled, "But didn't you see me last Spring Break?"

He could hear Lenka giggling on the other end, "I know, but I want to see my cute little brother everyday!"

"Len, who are you talking to?"

He looked up to see his mother walking down the stairs in their two story house. Her blonde hair was all over the place, adding touch to her sleepy face. She had on purple pajama pants and a simple purple tank top. He took another spoonful from his cereal before replying, "I'm talking to Lenka."

The woman's eyes lightened up at the mention of her daughter's name, "Can I talk to her?"

Len handed her the phone. His mother was smiling through the whole conversation, proud that her daughter had graduated from Megurine's University of Performing Arts.

"What's all the commotion about?"

They both looked up at the man coming down the stairs. His black hair was messy, but he looked a lot more awake than his wife. He already had a suit and tie on, ready to work. He walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning, Lily."

Lily giggled and said, "Kiyoteru, sweetie, I think you forgot to brush your hair..."

Kiyoteru just shrugged, "I don't really care much about my hair. I was probably going to come home with messy hair anyways."

Len just excused himself and ran to his room to change into his uniform.

* * *

It was now time for the last field trip of the school year. Everyone was excited as they sat down inside a yellow bus. Of course, everyone except Len Kagamine.

As the bus started, Len took his iPhone out and listened to music in his headphones. Mikuo looked at him and asked, "What are you listening to?"

Len looked down at his phone and answered, "Rolling Girl."

Mikuo nodded and turned his attention back to the window. Len just hoped the trip wouldn't last too long.

* * *

They finally made it to Stardust Fields. Len stretched as soon as he got out of the bus. Mikuo was standing next to him, fascinated by everything he saw. The rest of their small group of friends soon got out, and they quickly talked about how much fun they will have.

The teacher, Sonika, whistled to get her students attention, "Listen up! Now, to start, I want all of you to get into small groups of three."

Everyone was running around, trying to find people. Len's group separated into two smaller groups: Gakupo with Luka and Lui, and Len with Mikuo and Ring. They waited for the rest of the class to find groups to be in.

Seeing that everyone was ready, Sonika continued, "You guys can go ahead and roam the place freely. But, you can't go too far, and you have to be back here in two and a half hours for lunch. After that, we'll explore for another half hour and head back to school. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and set off to do as they pleased.

* * *

A horn could be heard throughout the village, and Rin groaned as she got up. She was taking a small afternoon nap on top of a sunflower, but the blasted horn woke her up. She yawned and looked around for any sign of her blonde friends. She soon found her, and quickly flew up to her. They seemed really worried...

Neru sighed in relief as she saw Rin, "Rin, I'm so glad you're not lost!"

Rin gave her a confused expression, "What's going on?"

Neru gave her a look full of worry and fear, "_They're_ here, Rin! _They're_ near!"

Rin gasped as Neru grabbed her hand and led her to a secret hideout below the ground. Rin tried to fight her, knowing what would happen if she came into the darkness. They almost neared the entrance of the hideout. By this time Rin had already screamed, "Stop!"

Neru looked over at her friend then face-palmed. How could she have forgotten such an important detail? She quickly apologized and took her to the other entrance, the one specifically made for royals. She helped Rin inside the lighted path. Rin gathered up as much light as she could to keep herself stable. She soon made it to the emergency room; a room rarely used by anyone unless it's urgent. And today, it was.

Rin made her way towards her mother and sat in a small leaf chair besides her. Her father and her brother were both trying to calm the rest of the fairies down. They soon did, and the her father spoke, "Listen, it's alright. There is no need to panic! As long as we're down here, we should be fine. Now, is the whole village hidden from humans?"

A couple of male fairies flew up and nodded. The king then continued talking, "Is everyone here?"

Everyone else looked at each other and saw that all the faces they knew were here. The king let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair, "Good, now, nobody make any noise. I'm sure the humans will pass by without noticing us if we just keep quiet."

Silence immediately filled the room. Rin looked in the crowd for her blonde friends. She found them and quickly walked towards them, since there was no room to fly. She stood next to Neru and said, "Neru, what do humans look like?"

Nero heard her question and decided to answer for her, "Humans are gigantic monsters that hurt everything in their way just for their selfish needs.******** One time, I was taking care of a butterfly. Then, out of nowhere, some human appeared and imprisoned it in some giant cage. I can still remember the butterfly's fearful face. It was so scared..." Nero seemed to space out after the last sentence.

Neru gave Rin a quizzical look, "What's with the question, anyways?"

Rin just shrugged, "Just curious."

Neru looked both ways then whispered into Rin's ear, "You want to go see one?"

Since curiosity got the best of her, Rin nodded. Neru led her to a small opening in the underground and told her to be careful. Rin could see at least three humans roaming dangerously near to their village.

"HELP!"

Both fairies looked around for the source of the voice. They couldn't find anyone, but then they did. Kaiko was being attacked by hawk.

Neru climbed through the small opening and turned back towards Rin, "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Neru-" Before the young princess could protest, Neru was already flying to the tree Kaiko was in. Kaiko seemed to be stuck in a tree hole; the hawk's beak trying to get to her. Neru stood in front of the tree and concentrated really hard. A couple vines popped up from the ground, slowly making their way up the trees.

Neru could hear _them_ coming closer, so she used all the strength in her to help the vines. They finally made it towards the large bird, and they wrapped the bird up. Seeing it was now safe, Kaiko slowly climbed out of the hole and flew down towards Neru.

Kaiko hugged her and said, "Thank you, Neru! I thought I was a goner..."

Neru hugged her back, "It's alright, Kaiko. You're-" She couldn't finish because she collapsed in Kaiko's arms. Kaiko took her back inside the entrance to the emergency room. She slowly placed her on the floor for her to rest.

Nero and Rin found her a short while later, "Are you two alright?"

Kaiko nodded, "Yeah, but Neru used a lot of energy. She needs some rest."

Rin let out a sigh of relief, glad that Neru was alright.

* * *

After a couple hours, the humans were gone. Everyone scrambled out of the hideout and walked to their homes.

"See you tomorrow, Rin!" Neru waved to her as she flew towards her house.

Rin waved back and said, "Good night, Neru!"

Neru smiled and continued flying towards her destination. Rin turned around and flew the opposite direction, ready to take another nap at home. But, she was rather curious. Ever since Neru let her see the humans earlier, she wanted to learn more about them. So, she decided to go to the entrance of their magical fields and look around. Besides, she would only peek. There's no harm in peeking, now is there?

With a smile, she secretly followed her friend Neru. Neru always works with the plants in front of the fields, so she definitely knows where the entrance is. They soon made it to a spot in where the sunflower fields end and the human's world begins. Rin hid behind one of the sunflower's leaves, amazed by everything she saw. But, she wanted to get a closer look...

She put one foot into the human world, then another. She could feel excitement flowing through every bone in her body. Without thinking, she flew up towards the skies. The wind blowing through her hair felt relaxing as she flew faster around the sky. She looked down to see a small house. Well, since she was up so high, it looked small to her. She flew down towards it to get a closer look.

Once her feet were on the ground, she could clearly see the house wasn't small. It was bigger than any house she had ever seen. She looked up and found an opened window. She flew up to it and looked inside.

The room was filled with things that were unfamiliar to her, but she could recognize a bed and the door. She flew down towards a desk and looked at everything with wonder in her eyes. She heard footsteps coming from outside the door, so she quickly hid behind a book resting in a bookshelf. When she saw who the footsteps belonged to, she gasped.

_"A human..."_

* * *

_A.N./ The last part felt so rushed! Anyways, without the author's notes, this chapter was 2400 words! YEAH BABY! High-five guys!_

*****_- I was debating on wether or not to add Tei to the story, so I was, "Why the heck not?"_

******_- Who in here hates that? I mean, the teacher just barely teaches you the topic, and suddenly you're having a test on it. It pisses me off..._

*******_- I do that to my cereal all the time. Though, I usually put strawberries in it. What do you guys put in your cereal?_

********_- That's so mean, Nero! Although, it is sort-of true..._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

If you could have any superpower in the world, what would you pick?

* * *

_OMG, I asked a hard one. I would pick invisibility. The endless things I could get away with..._

_Len: What happened to "With great power comes great responsibility?"_

_SCREW THAT, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!_

_*cough* Ignore that outburst, please._

_Review? Pwetty pwease? *gives puppy eyes* They make me update faster..._


	4. Discoveries, Worries

_A.N./ It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry! *bows* I haven't been updating lately... I feel so guilty... But, things have been pretty dramatic at school, so, yeah..._

* * *

**\Review Replies/**

**LocoBananaXD:** _I'm glad you love it! That would be so awesome... The number of illegal things I could do... *laughs evilly* Okay, no._

**Guesty123**_ (Guest)_**:**_ *blushes* Thank you so much! x3 Yeah... *rubs back of neck sheepishly* I'm sorry for not updating in like a month... *bows* THAT IS AN AWESOME POWER! xO Birds are awesome. Being able to fly without engines... *JEALOUSY* Anyways, I love cereal, too! I put all sort of fruit into it. Now I'm hungry... :P_

* * *

_Disclaimer: When pigs fly! *Gets out blueprints for jet-packs for pigs*_

* * *

Two Worlds, One Love

=Chapter 3: Discoveries, Worries=

* * *

_"A human..."_

Rin's eyes widened at the sight. She's never seen a human this close before... She made sure to not make a single sound as she watched the human.

Len was tired beyond belief. After the field trip, he was forced to buy his sister a graduation gift. They spent countless hours looking at cars. Even though Lenka already had one, his mother thought it would be nice if she got a new one for her efforts. Since Len was in no mood to shop, he just chose a teddy bear wearing a graduation robe with the word "Congrats!" stitched on a roll of paper it was holding in its paw.

He sighed as he threw himself on his bed. He then remembered he was still wearing the clothes her wore today. He groaned as he got up to change into his pajamas.

Rin saw this as an opportunity to leave. She flew towards the window and placed a hand on the glass. Darkness... If she tried to fly back now, she might die in the process. But, if she stayed, she would also die. A tear left Rin's eye as she thought of her friends. She looked down at herself. She wasn't as bright as she was before. She needed sunlight...

The door suddenly opened and Rin let out an "Eep!" She tried flying back towards the bookshelf, but she kept dropping a bit as she flew. She soon stopped trying and just laid there on the desk. She hugged her knees and thought, "_Goodbye, everyone..._"

A small scream then filled the room. Len couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, in the middle of his desk, was an actual, living _fairy_. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. After punching himself, he knew he was awake and the fairy was _actually_ there. Though, it didn't look _alive_...

The small creature was hugging its knees and just laying on the desk. Len carefully picked it up and placed it in his palm. The fairy was about the same height as his iPhone, and about the same weight. The fairy opened an eye and slowly got up. As soon as he got a closer look, he could tell 'it' was actually a 'she'. He gave her a sympathetic look and whispered, "What's wrong?"

He could barely hear her, and all he could make out was "... Sunlight..."

He saw that her body was losing its color. He looked at the lamp in the corner of his desk and quickly turned it on. He gently took the fairy off of his palm and placed her right under the light. Her body was starting to regain a bit of its color as she closed her eyes.

Len smiled and climbed inside his bed. The last question he asked before letting sleep take over was:

"_How should I tell mother and father?_"

* * *

The next morning, Len awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He got up from his bed and slowly walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was a bit surprised to see his mother there, already dressed and awake. Len gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Mom, why are you up so early?"

Lily looked excited and said, "We're going shopping, Len! Get dressed and meet me downstairs!" And with that, she left.

Len groaned. He really didn't want to shop again, but it would be disrespectful if he didn't go. Then, last night's events clouded his mind. He looked towards his desk and saw that the fairy wasn't just a dream. She looked better than when she did last night...

Rin awoke to find herself in a strange place. She then remembered she left her village and slowly got up. She looked around and saw a human standing in front of her. She looked at her hands to find that they glowed again. She flew up into the air and looked at the human straight in the eye, "Did you help me?"

Len looked a bit surprised and slowly nodded. He gulped and asked, "What's your name?"

Rin put her hands behind her back and answered, "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

Len gave her a small smile and responded, "Name's Len. Nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin shyly smiled and looked down. A number of things were clouding her mind, the main thing being the fact she just broke fairy law number one, "Fairies aren't allowed to interact with humans in any way."

Len saw that she was a bit upset and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rin opened her mouth to answer. However, before any words left her mouth, a loud scream filled the house...

"LEN! HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR!"

Len nearly jumped at his mother sudden shout. He gave the fairy in front of him a sad smile and said, "I have to go. Go and hide somewhere in my room and don't move from there until I get back. Got it?"

She slowly nodded and flew towards the bookshelf. Len searched his closet for clothes, not looking forward to the following events.

* * *

"And you haven't seen her since then?"

Neru bowed, "No sir."

The general frowned and walked around Neru in a steady pace, "You do know that the princess is your responsibility outside castle walls, do you not?"

Neru's guilt increased as she said, "Yes, I do, sir."

General Al looked at her intensely, "You know what the punishment is, right?"

Neru almost let out a sob, "Ten years dungeon."

Al saw that she was about to cry. He felt sympathy and said, "I'll give you ten days to find the princess. If you fail, it's ten years dungeon for you, understand?"

Neru's eyes widened and she looked up at the general. She gave him a smile and said, "Thank you, General Al!"

He smiled back and said, "Don't waste time thanking me, Akita. Go!"

Neru bowed and flew out of the castle.

* * *

Outside the castle, Nero was freaking out. He just found out Neru got sent to see General Al. He didn't want her to go for ten years. Sure, she could get a bit annoying, but they've been friends ever since they were born and in diapers. He wouldn't be able to stand living without her...

He blushed a bit as the last thought clouded his mind. He shook his head and looked towards the castle door. As soon as he did, the door opened to reveal Neru. Nero smiled and ran up to her. He hugged her and said, "What happened in there?"

Neru looked up at him with a smile and said, "Al gave me ten days to find Rin!"

Nero smiled, "That's good, but we should look for her now. What if she-?"

Nero stopped talking as he looked up towards the sky. Darkness. His eyes widened and he said, "Neru, _they're_ coming!"

Neru looked puzzled and looked up towards the sky. Her eyes widened and she broke the hug. She ran back towards the castle doors and said, "Warn everyone else in the village!"

Nero nodded and ran in the opposite direction. Neru continued running through the castle's hallways until she reached a big golden door. She opened it and immediately bowed, "Excuse me for just barging in, your highness, but I have important news!"

The king got up from his throne and signaled for her to continue. Neru nodded and said, "_They're_ coming."

Leon, who was also in the room, got up from his chair and said, "Why now?! Rin's missing!"

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed above them. Dust and smoke had covered the entire room. Neru looked around to see if the royals were fine. She helped them back on their feet as they looked towards the middle of the room. In the middle of all the debris, was a fairy with short, wavy black hair. She had a red dress made out of rose petals and a small rose tucked in her hair. She wore red high heels that wrapped around her ankle with a bow. Along with the shoes, she wore black socks that reached all the way towards her thighs. Her bangs were clipped up with red clips and she wore black gloves that reached just below her elbows. Unlike the rest of the fairies, however, she had black slender wings. She looked towards the king with a serious face, "I think you know why I'm here, right?"

Leon stood in front of his father, "She's not ready yet, Prima! Just give us more time. She doesn't even know yet..."

The fairy, Prima, laughed and said, "I've already given you too much time. And why doesn't she know? My son already knows and he knows it's his duty to do this. Isn't that right, Rei?"

A boy stepped out from behind her and nodded. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail behind his head, with messy bangs to finish the look. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a jacket over it. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up, and it didn't have any buttons. He wore black dress pants and shoes.

Prima smiled, "See? At least my son knows responsibility and discipline. I've raised him well. Your daughter however..."

Leon gave her an angry look, "She's just at the Mermaid Kingdom talking to the princess there! Just give us a couple more days..."

Prima smiled, "Alright, I'm a reasonable person. I'll wait..."

Leon let out out a sigh of relief. Prima laughed and gave them a smile as big as the Cheshire cat's smile, "Of course, there's always a catch."

Leon didn't like the way she said the words, "And what is it?"

"The Dark Fairies will have to take over the kingdom until she comes back."

* * *

_A.N./ Okay guys. First off, let's get something straight. I have absolutely NOTHING against Prima. She was just the first Vocaloid that popped into my head. :) And yeah, new characters! x3_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What's your favorite ice cream flavor?_

* * *

_I've been listening to Kaito's V3 voicebank a lot lately, so that's where this question's coming from. ANYWAYS, my favorite is a tie between Strawberry and Chocolate Chip. They're both so good! *Q*_


	5. The Graduate, Secrets

_A.N./ Hey-Hey! :D So I finally had the time (and energy ;P) to type this! You see, ever since I was let out for summer vacation on June 6, my parents have been taking me everywhere. So far, I've gone to my Aunt V's house (twice), my dad's friend's house (I felt so awkward that day...), restaurants (my mom works for about 12 hours each day), and other places. I've also been celebrating Father's Day with my awesome dad! I had a lot of fun, and so did everyone else in my family that day. Sweet, sweet memories... Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5!_

_(Moved Review Replies to the bottom so I could get this started!)_

_Disclaimer__: Let's make a deal, yeah? If Len and Piko stop being shotas, Kaito and Gakupo stop being perverts, and Luka stops being my lovable tsundere, then I'll own Vocaloid. Will that ever happen? No, so I believe I've made my point._

* * *

Two Worlds, One Love

=Chapter 5: The Graduate, Secrets=

* * *

Exhausted, Nero let his wings drop as he carefully laid himself on a sunflower. He and Neru were flying around for hours, asking everyone if they have seen the princess and looking in every possible place she could be in. Even though they want to find her soon, they hope she stays hidden for a bit. Ever since Prima took over, their village was nothing but a massacre sight. Every single house was either burnt or in ashes, dead bodies were around every corner, and villagers were on the streets; asking any passerby that came along for food. It was heartbreaking to see their friends in such a state...

Neru noticed her partner fly down. She flew towards him and said, "What are you laying around for? We have to go find Rin!"

Nero shook his head, "Look at me, Neru. I'm freaking _exhausted_. Can't we just rest for a bit?"

The female fairy put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving glance, but didn't say otherwise. Instead, she laid down next to him and looked up at the starry night sky, making a silent wish for her friend's safety. She looked towards Nero, who had already fallen fast asleep. She smiled and turned towards the other side, letting sleep take over.

* * *

"Oh God, Len, you've grown so much! So adorable~"

"Lenka... Can't... _Breathe_..."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

After that was said, Lenka let go of Len and apologized again afterwards. Len sat down on one of the kitchen table's chairs and rested his head on the table's smooth surface. His big sister Lenka had just arrived (much to his surprise) and as soon as she set her eyes on him, she trapped the poor boy into one of her bone-crushing death hugs.

Lenka sat down on the chair next to him; resting her elbow on the table and her head on her palm. She looked towards her little brother and asked, "Are mom and dad here?"

Len shook his head, "They're out on one of dad's business meetings." He took a glance at the clock and added, "They've been gone for a while now, so they should be back soon."

Lenka giggled and got up, "That's great! More time with my adorable little bro!"

Lenka dove down to pinch one of Len's cheeks. Len saw this coming, however, and moved aside before she could. He gave her a disapproving look, "Honestly, Lenka. You're so much older than me, yet, you act like a child."

The older female pouted, "My boyfriend says it makes me special."

Len looked away and muttered, "Your boyfriend's as childish as you are..."

Lenka heard him, however, and answered, "And that's why we make a good couple." She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him, "Enough about me, Lenny! Let's hear something about you! What have you done since the last time I've seen you?"

Len scowled at the nickname, but said nothing. Instead, he replied, "Well, Mikuo's gone crazier than usual, Ring and Lui still don't confess, Tei's as yandere as ever, and Dell's... Dell. So i guess... Not much." He made sure to leave Rin out of the conversation.

She looked at him with a look full of disbelief, "Seriously? That can't possibly be it. Something must have happened... I'm going to your room."

Len immediately got up at the mention of his room. He promised to keep Rin a secret... He grabbed Lenka's wrist and shook his head, however, his action only caused Lenka to raise a brow. She freed her wrist from his hand and looked at his azure eyes, "You're hiding something..."

"W-What makes you say th-that?" Len cursed under his breath. He was never good at keeping something a secret for long... He hoped that Lenka hadn't noticed the stutter.

... Of course, his hope was shattered. "Len, I know you well enough to tell when you're keeping something to yourself." Lenka's eyes sparkled as a thought came to her, "Did you finally get a girlfriend?! How could you not tell your nee-san?!"

Len blushed and fell back onto the chair, "Hell no! It's... Something... And you probably won't believe me if I tell you..." He looked down at the Converse shoes he was wearing as he tried to find a change of subject. After something hit him, he looked up at his sister, "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be practicing for your graduation ceremony?"

If possible, her eyebrow rose higher, but she didn't question. Instead, she just simply answered, "The headmaster said we could visit our family for a couple days since we were already set for the ceremony." Lenka looked up at the stairs and smirked, "Bet 'ya you can't catch me!" And with that, she ran upstairs.

It took Len a good ten seconds to realize what happened. When he did, he immediately got off from his chair and ran to catch up to his big sister. When he arrived in front of his bedroom door, he opened it to find his sister looking through his closet. He let out a sigh of relief, which luckily went unnoticed by the older female.

When he had enough of her making his room a mess, he took a hold of her right shoulder and turned her to look at him, "Nee-san, please stop making my room a tornado sight."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a scream that filled the entire house.

"LENNY-KINS~ WE'RE HOME!"

Len face-palmed at the nickname, but said nothing. Lenka pointed a finger towards the ceiling and said, "Well, that's my cue! Gotta go make my big entrance!" And with that, she left the room.

Len muttered a silent 'Thank God' but said nothing else as he looked for his tiny, winged friend. Yes, you read right. Friend. After being with her for so long, they found out more about each other. Even though they had their differences, they got along quite well. When he couldn't find her, he called her name, "Rin?"

A small, petite creature came out from under the bed. She flew up to Len and smiled, "I did a good job of hiding, didn't I Len?"

Len smiled back, "Yeah, luckily my nee-san didn't find you."

Upon hearing the word nee-san, Rin's eyes showed a glint of sadness and worry. She wondered how everyone was doing. Were they worried for her? Were they looking for her? Seeing as she was royalty, they were obviously trying to find her. But she was worried about her family. Her mother, father, big brother... She prayed for their safety.

Len saw her upset and tried to cheer her up, "Hey, I'll bring you something from dinner. You like oranges, right? I'll make sure to sneak one up here..."

Rin smiled, but said nothing more as she watched her human friend go.

* * *

A stomach growl could be heard as two fairies were walking on the ground. Nero laughed while a light pink showed up on Neru's cheeks. He pointed a finger at her and proudly said, "I told you so."

Neru growled and playfully punched him, "Just shut up! I'm not hungry, just... Tired..."

The male fairy smirked, "How could you, the very girl who stayed up for three whole days straight, be _tired_? And let's not forget the long nap we had earlier."

If looks could kill, Nero would've already been in ashes on the ground because of the deathly glare she was giving him. He sighed and looked at her, "Listen, I know how you feel... I've gone so long without a single bite of food!"

Neru saw this as a chance for payback. She kicked the weak spot between his legs and glared, "Well, that's what you get for _forgetting to pack our food_ you retard!"

Nero touched his sensitive spot and laid on the ground. Even though he felt huge pain coursing through him, he managed to say, "I'm... Sorry... But I... Was a bit... Paranoid..."

Neru raised a brow, "Why in hell would you be paranoid? I put you in charge of _food_ for Pete's sake!"

Ignoring the pain, Nero tried to stand up. He let go of his weak spot and winced a bit, "Man, you kick hard..."

She looked at him and raised her hand up, "Just answer the question idiot!"

He looked away and muttered something she couldn't comprehend. Neru soften her look and said, "I couldn't quite hear you..."

Nero blushed and looked straight into her eyes, "I was paranoid because I was worried. Worried that you could get hurt... Besides Rin, you're my only friend Neru. I don't want to lose you..."

Neru was surprised at his answer. Fighting back the urge to blush, she looked away and said, "C'mon... I'm sure we'll be able to find some berries somewhere." After that, she flew up and looked around for food.

Nero nodded and flew after her, trying hard to ignore his raging heartbeat.

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to be in charge~ Don't you think so, honey?"

Rei nodded, but said nothing otherwise. Even though he's known since the day he was born, he still couldn't go on with it. He actually wished those two fairies would take their sweet time in finding her so he could have more time. But time waits for no one. And he learned this lesson the hard way...

Prima noticed the sadness in her son's amber eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and said, "Hey, cheer up! We're finally on top, no longer shunned!" His face showed no change in expression. She sighed and sat back down on her chair, "You know, you can go and find out more about your bride-to-be. You have my permission."

He nodded and walked out of the throne room. He looked around the giant castle, inspecting every detail. Ever since they took over, his mother had gone to complete makeover mode. Her first action as queen was to change everything. She complained about the sunshine, and brought everyone into darkness. Though he seemed cold-hearted, he felt pity towards the villagers. That was one of the things he hated about being born into such a dark world. Everyone judged him without getting to know him first. Just like all the other Dark Fairies...

"Rei-sama, are you okay?"

He turned around to see a pair of amber eyes that matched his. His best friend and personal servant, Haine Rui. He gave her a small smile and answered, "I'm fine."

Rui frowned and looked straight into his eyes, "Rei, I've known you long enough to know when something has you down."

Rei noticed that she dropped the '-sama', which was something she often did when they were alone. He sighed and refused to look at her, "I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry Rui."

Rui opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead she bowed and continued with her job, "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Make sure to come down towards the dining room." Afterwards, she bowed and walked away.

He brought his attention towards a nearby window. He hoped Rin would stay lost for a bit. At least he'll have more freedom before the dreadful day arrives. He kept his vision on his shoes as he sulked towards the dining room.

* * *

_A.N./ Ok, so I think I revealed enough for one chapter. So, we now know more about Lenka's personality (which I look forward to typing on future chapters ;), Nero's love for Neru, the fact that Rin and Neru are his only friends, and we learn more on Rei! And what is this... Rui's in the story now! -wO Well, I got nothing else to say except I might update something before the end of the week, but who knows. Family's been keeping me super busy! x)_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**Tokioo:** _Thanks! I try to add a bit of cuteness to my favorite couple~ It's not plain. Vanilla's actually my third favorite flavor. (One place behind chocolate!) Thanks for reviewing!_

**MizuneMinamiki:** _xD Not really. I also happen to watch the fairy movies. (That childish side of me that will never go away!) I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity... For now. *evil laugh* xD Chocolate is awesome! ;P I think I have some in the fridge... Want some? ;) Thanks for the review!_

**Mini Orange** _(Guest)_**:** _Thank you! x3 Yes, Rin and Len moments are just the cutest thing ever! (Next to kittens, puppies, a kitten on a puppy's belly... *starts fantasizing*) Mint chocolate looks good, but I've never tried it... But I know someday I will! x) Thanks for the review!_

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_What's you're favorite video/computer game?_

* * *

_Right now, I'm playing this horror game called Misao. The game has different endings, and I'm trying to see them all. Really sweet story line, I must say..._


End file.
